


Flaneur

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [704]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony struggles with his feelings for Gibbs.





	Flaneur

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/05/2001 for the word [flaneur](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/05/flaneur).
> 
> flaneur  
> One who strolls about aimlessly; a lounger; a loafer.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #362 Scared.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Flaneur

“Why am I here?” Tony wondered to himself. 

Like a flaneur, Tony wandered restlessly around the park. His emotions had gotten the better of him and instead of facing his fear and why he was scared, he’d come to the park to try and work some of the restless energy out of his body. It wasn’t working, he could still feel the confusion and fear coursing through his body.

“This is stupid.” Tony told himself. He should just go back and tell Gibbs how he felt.

Of course, the reason he was freaking out instead of telling Gibbs how he felt was because he had no clue how Gibbs felt and didn’t want to ruin their friendship or their working relationship. Or so he told himself. In reality, he was simply afraid of being rejected.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
